


Midnight Shadows

by House_Stark



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language, Slight fluff, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Stark/pseuds/House_Stark
Summary: Yoo Ara, a pure blood vampire and heiress to the covenant known as Ferox faces a great deal of trials and tribulations from the very moment she was born. Her rebellious nature is both her strong and weak points.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> honestly...I was bored one day and I had just finished up a drama about vampires...so...this happened. Also I feel like I should say this but this is NOT EXO vs BTS. I am a HUGE fan of both groups so please none of this "BTS is better" or "EXO is better" crap. I'll be posting every few days...maybe, tbfh I don't know but I'll try to update regularly but keep in mind that I'm only about five to six chapters ahead of what you all are reading. Since I go back in school in a little over a week from now I'll try to have as many chapters written before hand. Life as a college student gets pretty hectic so bear with me. Anyway enjoy and let me know your thoughts in the comments :) Also since there's a small prologue Ch 1 will actually be posted as the 2nd chapter and so on.

“You will not speak to me this way ever again do you understand me?” My father scolded me, rising from his chair to seem more intimidating.

However, I stood my ground. I won’t let them get hurt because of me, not them, “I will not let you hurt them.”

“I will do as I please whether you agree with it or not.” My father sneered, his stubbornness coming forward due to the situation.

One thing my father and I had in common was that we were both extremely stubborn, our pride not letting us back down from anything.

“If you go through with this I will step down from my position as heiress to the covenant.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

I smirk at that, seeing his demeanor waver at my words, “Good luck.finding someone else the people trust and respect to run things when your time comes.”

“You have no other children that are true born other than me. The covenant will never accept any of the children your mistresses bore. I am the only child born of both you and mother, both of which come from long lines of royals and nobles which is why you are the reigning leader of one of the largest if not  _ the _ largest covenant. You know very well that what I say is the truth and if you wish for the covenant to stay standing like it has been for the past 600 years I suggest you take my request into consideration.” I added, my face blank and emotionless as I spoke only the truth.

“I curse the day your mother gave birth to you, you’ve been nothing but a thorn in my side.” 

I fought the urge to bare my teeth in anger, grinding my teeth together instead. Having him speak to me like this was nothing new but it still irked me to this day.

“But...seeing you challenge me has sparked a small ounce of pride at your behavior. However, one of them must die to show the others I am not one to be taken lightly.” 

“Plea-”

“I will not repeat myself.” He spoke in a resounding voice, making me stop with the protests.

I held my tongue and bowed my head before turning on my heels to leave. I froze when he spoke again, my hand on the doorknob.

“If I hear of you helping any of them you will die along with them.”

“You wouldn’t dare. Mother would never allow you to do such a thing.”

“You and I know very well your mother holds no power over such matters.” 

By this point I wasn’t able to control myself very well, my eyes changing to their ice blue color, different from the regular red color due to the blood that ran through my veins. My canines coming to a point as all four were ready to tear out the flesh from my father’s throat. My claws had slowly but surely been coming out as the conversation took a turn.

“Pay heed to me child. You should’ve thought of the consequences before you acted, now one of your little friends will pay with their life.”


	2. Training

I cursed as I was thrown back, a growl in the back of my throat as my back hit the wall of the gym. I pushed myself off the ground, ignoring the jabs the others threw from the sidelines as I took a fighting stance. Cockily I motioned for Jungkook to come at me, causing a smirk to cross his face. 

I ducked as he swung his right fist, punching him in the stomach in the process. He groaned as he stumbled back, clutching his stomach. I used that opportunity to run around him as fast as I could and kicked his back, sending him to the floor. I stood above him, panting as I heard the others clapping from where they stood. I stretched out my hand to him, helping him to his feet, giving him a pat in the back.

“I think you broke a rib.” He hissed out, clutching his side.

I resisted the urge to laugh as he glared at me, wincing as he was already starting to heal, the bone resetting itself to its original position. He sat down with a huff, ignoring Taehyung and Hoseok teasing him.

“You’re using too much energy. You can’t defeat your enemies only using brute force. You need to-”

“Have a strategy in order to use as less effort as possible but still yield the same results. I know Namjoon, you don’t need to lecture me every time I go through training.” I said with a roll of my eyes, seeing Yoongi get up and walk towards us.

Namjoon was about to retort and probably lecture me again before Yoongi spoke, “He’s right Ara. You’re not letting your instincts take over, instead you’re letting your pent up anger fuel you.”

“And don’t try and deny it. With a father like yours I’m surprised you haven’t gone crazy yet.” He added before pressing a button that opened the door and led us outside.

The others followed, wanting to see how it would go and because of their strict order to never leave my side.

You see being the only heir to one of the largest covenants my father choose only the best to guard me since the day I was born. Namjoon was chosen for his ability to assess the  situation quickly and with a level head, helping him deal with any confrontation as quickly and efficiently as possible. Jungkook was skilled in attacks, his muscular body helping him put more force and power behind each attack to neutralize any threat. Jimin was one of the fastest vampires the coven had at its disposal. His specialties include blitz attack and stealth attacks. Yoongi specializes in stealth, his calculated movements ideal for ambushing an enemy. His heightened sense of hearing and sight helping a great deal when treading in dangerous territory. Hoseok’s cheery personality coming out even in battle, his teasing getting to his opponent. He antagonized his enemy enough to the point of frustration and then used his fighting skills to finish them off when they let their guard down. Taehyung was the best of the best when it came to counter attacks. He knew how to maneuver his way around his opponent, blocking punches while simultaneously giving them. Seokjin was skilled with weapons, preferring to not get his hands dirty as he’d said multiple times. His weapons of choice was the dagger along with long distance weapons such as a bow and arrow or even a sniper rifle. Even though he preferred using weapons he was still as dangerous without them as he was with them.

My father specifically chose these seven men as they were the best fighters amongst the mass amounts of others we had at our disposal, but he also chose these seven men because of their outstanding loyalty to him and now to me. Although I’d never want to see anything happen to them I know they’d gladly lay down their lives for me if ever asked to do so and they’d sacrifice themselves in battle to protect me. Over the past century they were my only friends, being there whenever I needed them or coming to me if they ever had a problem or they just wanted to talk. They all were very close to one another, practically brothers as they had been together for about fifty years before I was born. 

“Focus Ara. If you fail here you know he’ll never let you live this down.” Namjoon spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts before going over to the others who stood at the sidelines.

I sighed but nodded, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed, the blazing sun annoyingly irritating my eyes the longer we stayed out here. One thing the movies got wrong about us was that we evaporated as soon as the sun made contact with our skin. Truth be told the only thing the sun did to us was irritate our skin and eyes a bit but with a little bit of sunblock and avoiding the morning sun we were perfectly able to roam around during the day. 

I barely had time to turn around, too consumed in my thoughts to pay attention to the lesson Yoongi was teaching me. My back hit a tree about twenty feet away, Yoongi not holding back as he punched at my chest. I groaned, closing my eyes as a ringing sound was all I heard in my ears. I never blamed any of the boys for being this rough with me, telling them that they shouldn’t hold back since I first started training all those years ago.  

I opened my eyes, rising to my feet as I felt my claws coming out. I shifted, feeling my canines on both my bottom and top row of teeth sharpening as they elongated. Surely my eyes had shifted to their piercing crystal blue, a stark contrast to my normal dark brown eyes. 

I shook my head to rid myself of the resounding ringing sound in my ears. I took my stance, waiting to hear Yoongi’s footsteps in the quiet forest. My eyes would do me no good in this situation as he always stayed hidden, using the trees to his advantage. I closed my eyes once more, letting my ears take over. I smirk as I heard him to my right. The sound was very weak, others may not have picked up on it but I was able to, the pure blood that ran through my veins giving me an advantage. I waited, hearing him get progressively closer, waiting for the right moment to strike. I opened my eyes as I felt his presence behind me, turning around quickly and going to grab at his throat. I was shocked to see that it wasn’t Yoongi who stood behind me, but in fact another vampire I had never seen before. His piercing blue eyes staring into mine as his hand grabbed my wrist, his claws digging into my skin. 

From the looks of him he seemed to be another pure blood, his eyes a dead give away. I growled at him, silently warning him to let me go but he simply smirked at me, his head tilting in curiosity as his smirk turned into a full blown grin.   



	3. Uninvited

“Who the hell are you?” I spat out harshly, yanking my arm out of his grip.

He didn’t say a word as he continued to grin, now looking me up and down causing a frown to sketch itself onto my face. By this time the boys had gathered around, Yoongi stepping in front of me as the others created a barrier around my whole body; Yoongi in front of me, Jimin and Namjoon to my left, Jungkook and Taehyung to my right, and Seokjin and Hoseok behind me. All seven of them had shifted, their claws out and teeth bared as they stared at the intruder with their crimson red eyes.

“I asked you who you were. I expect an answer.”

“And why should I answer to you?” He simply replied, looking bored with the conversation.

Jungkook growled from beside me, not taking the disrespectful tone of the unknown vampire too lightly. At the sound of his growl however eight other men appeared behind the one standing in front of us. The guys all tensed at the sight of the others, ready to fight if anything happened. Like what the boys did with me the others surrounded the other pure blood in front of me except no one stood in front of him. I motioned for Yoongi to move aside, receiving some hesitance from him before he finally moved. I took a step forward, glaring at the man who remained to be unnamed, annoyed with the look on his face.

“I suggest you answer me, you really don’t want to find out what’ll happen if I lose my temper.” I stated, the corners of my mouth up turning into a mock smile.

At my threat the others around him stiffened but relaxed once the man that first appeared raised his hand. They all bowed their heads and took a step back as he took one forward, “You really don’t know who you’re talking to do you?”

Seeing as he took a step towards me the boys let out a warning growl, ready to attack if necessary. I raised a hand much like the man did, the boys relaxing slightly at the silent order to standby, “I don’t really care who you are or where you came from...but you set foot onto our land without permission. As per the rules you and I both know what happens next.” I said with a slight smirk on my face.

One of the taller ones next to the man scoffed, seemingly annoyed with the situation, “How dare you speak-”

“Sehun ah.” 

At the sound of his name the man immediately stopped talking, his jaw set as he wanted to say more.  _ ‘Sehun’ _ I thought, smirking as at least one of their names was revealed. 

“I’ll make you a deal then...tell me who you are and I’ll tell you who I am.”

His eyes seemed to shine brighter at that, nodding after a second, “You first.”

I scoffed before looking down for a bit, turning my head slightly to look back at the boys, specifically Namjoon. By now he should have assessed the situation and seen if any of them were actually a danger to me. Seeing him nod I turned back to the man, my back straightening out, getting into the role I was born into, “I am Yoo Ara, heir to the covenant known as Ferox, born to Yoo Hang Suk and Heo Cha Yeon.” I said bowing my head as per usual whenever introducing myself.

He bowed his own head in return, his hands behind his back as he took another step forward. I raised my hand once more to reassure the boys as I heard all seven of them growl at the close proximity between me and the stranger. I held my ground as I stared at the man, annoyed that he was a few inches taller than me and I had to look up at him.

“I am Kim Minseok, heir to the covenant known as Puissance, born to Kim Myung Soo and Lee Eun Soo.”

“You must be wondering why I am here, my coven being a few hundred miles away. I was sent here to meet Yoo Hang Suk in place of my father who is very busy at the moment.” He added with a cocky smile.

I frowned, knowing it was extremely rude to send someone that the ruler of the coven had no knowledge over. If a meeting is scheduled one should attend no matter what. I clicked my tongue at the disrespect this showed my father, ready to speak before I heard my father speak to my right.

“Seo Kangjun.”

“Yes sir?”

“Escort Ara back to the main house.” My father spoke without looking at me.

“But father-”

“Do as you’re told.” He said in a strict voice, finally looking at me.

I closed my mouth, my jaw set in anger. I bowed before turning to leave, stopping as Minseok spoke.

“It seems daddy doesn’t want you around princess. It’s a shame really, I rather liked looking at that pretty little face of yours.” 

Before anyone could react I turned back around and marched over to him. I pulled back my right fist and decked him in the face, sending him back into the tree behind him. I went to go after him but felt a strong hand grab onto my forearm and push me back into a sturdy chest. Arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me from going any further. I tried breaking free of the grasp as I saw all seven of the guys in an intense stare down with the eight others Minseok had. I could tell they were mere seconds away from ripping each other's throats out before my father stepped up.

“Enough! Take her back, now!” He bellowed, Kangjun immediately lifting me off the ground and taking me back home. 

 

……

 

“What in the world was that?!” Jimin asked, storming into the room with the others.

He stood in front of me, his nostrils flaring in anger. Truth be told I was always afraid of Jimin when he got angry. He was always so happy and smiley, his temper only getting away from him a select couple of times. However in this moment I was too worked up myself to show that I was afraid of him. I stood my ground, arrogantly lifted my chin up. 

“Jimin that’s enough.” Taehyung said, coming up to grab Jimin’s forearm.

Jimin scoffed, yanking his arm out of Taehyung’s grip and stalking off to the other side of the room. Taehyung gave me a small smile before placing his hands on my shoulders, “Don’t mind him, he’s just worried...we all are.”

“Ara...why did you do it?” Namjoon asked, sounding exasperated.

“Do you have any idea what your father will do to you once he’s done with that meeting? Ara, how are we supposed to protect you if you keep disobeying your father? He’s the only one we can’t fight back against, you know that.” Seokjin spoke up from his place besides Namjoon.

“He can’t do anything too bad...can he?” Hoseok asked, sounding and looking worried.

I sighed, slouching against the wall and sliding down it to sit down. I put my head in my hands, groaning as I thought over what I did. My father was going to kill me for laying a finger on Kim Minseok. I looked up to see Jungkook walking over to me, sitting down next to me and draping a comforting arm around me, “Don’t think about it too much.”

I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder, looking at Yoongi. He hadn’t said a thing since they got in here. He refused to even look at me as he just stood there, leaning against one of the walls in the room. 

“What? No lecture from you this time?”

“Yah.”

I raised an eyebrow at that, waiting for him to continue with what he was gonna say.

“If you know what your father is capable of why do you continue to go against him? This is the third time this month, Ara. When will you learn?” He said, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

“Do you think I like getting punished?” I retorted, lifting my head off of Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you just behave then? After all this time have you learned nothing? This is not the way you’re supposed to be acting.”

I scoffed ready to argue back when I saw my father step into the room. I quickly stood up, the others that were sitting also standing up, all of us bowing at him respectfully. I heard him take in a deep breath but I didn’t dare to look up at him, bowing my head to avoid eye contact.

“All of you, get out.” 

I looked up to see the boys all bow to my father, all of them leaving the room without a word. I noticed Yoongi hesitate by the door before following the others. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what my father had in store.

“Look at me.”

“Why do you continue to disobey me? Time and time again you go against me, explain why?”

“Father, I’m sorry. I-I wasn’t thinking I-”

“Then why did you do it?! You know how important it is to be on good terms with big covenants like Puissance!” My father yelled, taking a step closer and grabbing onto my throat, his claws painfully digging into my skin.

I winced in pain, willing myself to keep still, knowing the punishment would get worse if I put up any kind of resistance. My hands stayed at my sides, resisting the urge to grab at his hand as I continued to lose oxygen. As he held on longer his grip tightened, lifting me off the ground with his strength.

“If you step out of line one more time I don’t know what I’ll do. You may be my daughter and the only heir to this covenant but that doesn’t mean I can dispose of you anytime I want. I can easily run this place for another five hundred years if it weren’t for the rules the council has set. You have been nothing but a disgrace to me since the day you were born and you will continue being so unless you show me otherwise.” He hissed out, finally letting me go as he finished talking.

I fell to the floor, gasping for air as I brought my hand up to soothe my throat that had probably already started to bruise but would heal within a few minutes.

“She will receive a hundred lashes.” My father ordered Kangjun, his voice firm.

“But sir-”

“Would you like to join her?”

At that Kangjun took a step back, bowing his head to show his submission. My father left the room without another word, not sparing me a glance as Kangjun walked over to me and helped me off the floor.

“You only have to endure him until the end of the year, Ara. Please stop disobeying him.” Kangjun said in a hushed tone, leading me out of my room and undoubtedly to the whipping posts.

I nodded tiredly, my body already in pain because of what was to come.


	4. Heal

I winced with every breath I took, laying face down on my bed. I had passed out at around the time they got to eighty. The silver tipped whip had taken pieces of my skin every time it was yanked back, weakening me as the silver burned my skin at the same time. 

I was just about to doze off when I heard my bedroom door opening. I knew who it was immediately, his scent making it’s way over to where I laid. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep so I didn’t have to see the look on his face. I winched my eyes shut tighter as I felt the bed dip, feeling the tips of his fingers ghost over my cheek.

“I know you’re not asleep.”

I sighed internally, opening my eyes to look into his, not missing the way his face contorted in pain at seeing the marks on my back.

“Can you sit up?” 

I nodded slowly, letting him help me sit up, my body leaning forward as I rested my head on his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, not being able to hug me properly because of my wounds.

“Have you eaten?”

I nodded against his chest, “I had a steak…”

“That’s not what I meant.”

I pulled away from him, staring up at his face. I shook my head immediately once I saw his hand pull back the collar of his shirt, his neck exposed. 

“It’ll help you heal faster.”

“But you’ll...just...get weaker…”

He smiled softly at that, leaning forward until his lips met mine. The kiss was slow, our lips moving in sync as he didn’t make a move to deepen it. After another second or so he pulled away, his forehead resting against my own as he looked into my eyes.

“Let me do my job, Ara. I promised to keep you safe and alive...albeit I can’t keep you safe from your father but...at least let me fulfill the second part of that promise.” He said in a whisper, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yoongi...I-”

“Ara...the bagged stuff won’t help, this will.”

“You know...I...can’t control...myself .” I said breathlessly, worried about hurting him.

You see Yoongi and I have a bit of history together. It started about a few years ago. I don’t know how but one day it just happened.

 

- _ Flashback _ -

 

“Do we really have to do this so late? Just cause we’re vampires doesn’t mean we don’t need sleep.” I whined, leaning against a tree, refusing to take part in this late nate training with him.

“Concentrate, Ara.” I heard him say somewhere to my left.

I scoffed, staying as stubborn as ever, wanting to go back to my room and sleep a little before the sun came up, “I’d much rather be watching Jungkook play his video games all night than-”

“Than what?” He said, coming out of nowhere, standing mere inches away from me.

I leaned further back into the tree but all he did was lean in with me, his hand resting above my head. He leaned in to the point where our lips were basically ghosting over each other’s. I held my breath as his other hand came to rest at my waist, “You’d rather be with him than being out here with me is that it?”

I shook my head, unable to speak due to the way our bodies were pressed together. He had a hint of a smirk on his lips before he finally connected his lips with mine. I relaxed in his grip as I wound my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He groaned when I took his bottom lip in between my teeth, causing a shiver to go down my spine. He pulled away, trailing kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I moaned when his lips found the junction between my neck and my shoulder, leaning into him. I weaved my fingers through his hair, tugged on it a bit as I felt his fingers hiking up the hem of my shirt, his fingertips brushing over the exposed skin. Impatient I pushed him back slightly, yanking my shirt over my head before reconnecting my lips with his quickly. 

 

- _ Flashback over _ -

 

“No. I’ll heal...on my own. I...don’t want...to hurt you.”

“It hurts more seeing you like this.”

I sighed knowing he won’t drop the subject unless I do as he says. So reluctantly I leaned forward, my lips kissing his neck, closing my eyes as my teeth sharpened and elongated, the smell of his blood overwhelming. Without another thought I plunged my teeth into his neck, groaning softly as the taste of his blood filled my mouth. I could practically feel the wounds on my back closing up due to the fresh blood I was drinking. My claws dug into his arms as I latched onto him, internally yelling at myself to stop because of how weak he would get. 

I was screaming at myself in the inside, feeling how his body went limp in my grip. A few tears slipped out of my eyes as I winched them shut, trying with all my might to stop. His blood just tasted to good and I hadn’t had any blood this fresh in what felt like forever. By now the wounds on my back had completely cleared up, his heavy breathing all I could hear as I kept drinking.

I was finally able to stop when someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and threw me across the room. I landed on my knees, looking up to growl at the person but stopped immediately once I saw Jimin standing over Yoongi who was laying on my bed. 

“Yoongi…”

“We need to get him to the infirmary.” Jimin said, his voice firm as he hoisted Yoongi off the bed.

I went to go help but Jimin stopped me, “Stay here...please. Your father gave strict orders to not let you leave your room for at least a couple days. I don’t want to see you tied to that post again, not in the same week.” He said, practically pleading with me to do as I was told for once.

I was hesitant but nodded nonetheless, knowing how it affected each of them every time I got punished. He gave me a grateful smile, “Hoseok and Taehyung will be here shortly to keep you company. Jungkook will come once he’s done with what Kangjun gave him to do, alright? Just wait for them to get here.”

I nodded once again, watching as Jimin practically carried Yoongi on his back. It hurt me to see his body looking so lifeless, knowing it was my fault. I kicked at the small couch I had in my room in frustration, weaving my hands through my hair and pulling at the roots. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, calming myself down as I tanked my shirt over my head...or what was left of it and changed into a hoodie. 

“Before any of you start talking...please don’t.” I said tiredly, Taehyung and Hoseok having just walked into the room.

I ignored their protests, plopping down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.


	5. Respect

“Jungkook ah!”

“Oppa.” He corrected from his place next to me.

I paused the game and turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. I gave him a look that said ‘did you really just say that?’ He grinned cockily, seemingly pleased with what himself. 

“Sunbae also works.”

I scoffed at that, reaching up to push his head to the side, a chuckle leaving his lips, “Yah...don’t get cocky with me.”

“I’m older than you by at least a hundred years.”

“I don’t necessarily think that’s a good thing.”

“Also you don’t see me calling the others  _ oppa _ . There’s no way in hell I’d call any of you that.” I added, unpausing the game.

He huffed out a breath of faux annoyance, going back to concentrating on the game. 

It had been almost a week since I've been put under ‘house arrest’ in my room. Yoongi had come by the day after the incident, looking as good as new, much to my relief. Since that day I promised myself not to get into any more trouble and if I did I would deal with the consequences on my own and not take any shortcuts. Yoongi, like before told me it was no big deal, that he was happy to help but I just can't keep taking blood from him.   
All the boys have been camping out in my room basically, only leaving when given an order by Kangjun, who was basically the general to all the warriors we had in the coven. Kangjun even had more power over the fighters than my father did, the only reason they even listened to him was because Kangjun told them to. I'm surprised he isn't the one running things, what with his own lineage and all the achievements under his name he could've started his own coven if he wanted to.   
  
......   
  
"Ara, pay attention."   
"Do we really have to do this now, Namjoon? It's 4 in the morning...couldn't this wait another few hours." I said groggily, hearing Seokjin snicker from his place next to Namjoon.   
"Just...don't talk back and do as I say...for once. Please?"   
I sighed and nodded, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.   
"Now what do you do when you're surrounded by three or more vampires?"   
"Bring the biggest one down first then save the weaker ones for later."   
"Wrong." He said, Seokjin going to flick my forehead.   
I whined and rubbed at my sore forehead. Namjoon paced in front of me, repeating the question. I sighed once again before answering.   
"Look for any weaknesses and if one is found exploit it. I should use it to my advantage to either kill them or escape, both possibilities ending in me being alive and unharmed." I answered in a monotoned voice.   
"Bingo. See that wasn't that hard now was it?" He said, a slight smirk on his lips.   
"Maybe if I had a little more sleep then I'd be able to think better." I all but growled, throwing the book I had in my hands in his direction.   
He chuckled as he grabbed it effortlessly.   
"Ara, your father would like to see you in his office." Kangjun said as he entered my room.   
I sighed and nodded, leaving the two behind as I followed Kangjun downstairs. Kangjun has always been a quiet man, ever since I was born he rarely spoke unless spoken to. I always thought it was odd but by now I was perfectly used to it as we walked in silence.   
I smiled softly at seeing Seojoon walking towards us, my mother next to him. Kangjun stopped walking to bow respectfully at my mother, Seojoon bowing to his superior and a curt nod was sent my way. I punched at his shoulder softly, a sheepish smile making it's way onto his lips. Seojoon had been appointed my mother's personal body guard since before I was born so I spent a lot of time with him as well.   
"Ara." My mother spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.   
She had a warm smile on her face, her arms beckoning me in for a hug. I happily obliged and wrapped my arms around her. My mother always showered me with affection, replacing all the negligence and lack of affection from my father with love. I always preferred her over my father, my father merely being a sperm donor and nothing else, not once showing me love as his daughter.   
"I need to speak with you about something rather important, come see me after you speak to your father."    
I nodded, walking forward as she stepped aside.   
  
-   
  
"I had hoped you learned your lesson after last time but I guess not. You're lucky that Minseok fellow seemed quite fond of you or else you would've received twice as many lashes." My father spoke without even so much as looking at me.   
I clenched my jaw, my hands behind my back as I stood in front of him. I had to resist the urge to scoff at hearing that snotty vampire's name.   
"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me...sir?" I said through gritted teeth, my claws digging into my palms.   
"You and your horde of...hooligans will escort Minseok and his people back to their coven. A few supplies will be sent with them, make sure all of it is there when you arrive. We don't want any misunderstanding."   
"Okay...one; they're not hooligans, they're my friends, hand picked by you may I add to protect me and two;  why can't that snot nosed brat go back on his own, he brought like eight of his own people. I don't see why-"   
"Hold your tongue!" My father yelled, slamming the book he had in his hands on his desk rather harshly.   
He rose from his seat, glaring at me, "You will do as you're told. I will not stand for your nonsense any longer. You will escort them back with your friends and that's final. I don't want to hear another word."    
He sat back down, resuming in reading his book. Taking that as my cue to leave I bowed begrudgingly, turning on my heels and leaving the room. I ground my teeth together in anger as I walked down the hallway, unintentionally bumping into someone on the way there. I said nothing as I went to go around him but he grabbed my forearm before I could go any further.   
"You know...this is the part where you say you're sorry." I heard him say in a smug voice.   
I scoffed, not wanting to look at his face, knowing I'd get angry just by looking at him. I recognized his voice, remembering that he was one of the men Minseok had with him.    
"I suggest you let me go." I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my anger under control.   
"Sehun, come on. Let's just go, don't cause trouble on our last day here." The guy next to him said, wanting to calm the situation.   
I didn't recognize his voice at all, he was probably one of the ones behind Minseok. I turned to look at him, seeing he had on an apologetic smile. My face softened somewhat, ready to let the issue go before Sehun spoke again.   
"No, this little bitch owes me an apology, and I expect to get one."   
At that I glared up at him, yanking my arm out of his grip, my hand shooting up to grab at his neck. I had shifted by this point, showing him that I wasn't messing around.   
"Now you listen here you little shit, I don't know how Minseok's father runs things but around here you show your superiors respect. You and I are not of the same rank, quite the opposite really. Learn some fucking manners and show some respect, no matter how much it hurts your pride." I spoke, knowing from personal experience that this is how things worked around my coven.   
"Now, do I make myself clear?"    
He simply glared at me, his hands around my wrist, claws digging into my skin. He was trying to get me off of him but I was much stronger than he was, my own claws digging into his neck as I slammed him up against the wall.   
"Do I or do I not make myself clear? I won't ask you again." I reiterated.   
"Crystal." The guy next to him said.   
I gave Sehun another once over before finally letting him go, Sehun falling to the floor in a heap. The other guy bowed before kneeling in front of his friend, looking at the wounds on his neck. He must've known that any mark made by a pure blood took longer to heal than a wound made by a vampire that was bitten.    
"You better keep your friend on a tight leash, my father isn't as lenient as I am." I said before walking away from them.   
  
-   
  
"Ready?" I asked the boys, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.    
I counted over the boys, seeing that two of them were missing. With a sigh I pulled out my phone, dialing Jimin's number.   
"Chim meet us at the cars, we'll give you guys ten minutes so don't be late. Tell Taehyung to hurry up." I said quickly and before he could answer Jungkook took the phone out of my hands and hung up.   
He smirked as he stuffed it into his pocket, Hoseok bumping his shoulder with Jungkook's as a way of saying 'good job'. I rolled my eyes at them before jumping onto Hoseok's back. A chuckle left his lips as he stumbled forward a bit, his arms hooking under my knees to keep me in place.    
"Here, this should be enough to hold us over for a few days." Seokjin spoke up, handing us reach a pint of blood.

“Come one, let’s go.” I said, patting Hoseok’s head as he walked out of my room first with the others following.   



	6. Expect an Apology

“What’s taking them so long?” I asked, looking down at my watch in annoyance at having to wait for Minseok to arrive.

We’ve been waiting for half an hour and Minseok and his people have failed to arrive. If they do not arrive within the next fifteen minutes I swear to all that is holy I will go looking for them myself.

“Were you waiting long, princess?” 

Speak of the devil. I sighed at hearing his voice, pinching the bridge of my nose. I turned to look at him, fake smile plastered on my face.

“No. Not at all.” I lied through my teeth, sensing how all the guys tensed when they arrived.

“Before we get going I think introductions are in store.” He said with a smile, his men stepping forward.

He started with the three tallest, “This is Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol,...and I believe you’ve already met Oh Sehun.”

All three bowed their heads in my direction, the other two straight faced while Sehun didn’t miss the opportunity to glare at me. I had a hint of a smirk on my face as I looked them all over,  slightly impressed with the aura they gave off. By the looks of it Jongin could be in charge of attacks, Chanyeol seemed like a runner, and Sehun, although I hate to admit it, looks like he’d be like Hoseok.

“This is Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun, and Zhang Yixing.” He continued, the men bowing their heads when their names were called.

I nodded my head in Junmyeon’s direction, remembering him from the incident earlier. All seemed like skilled fighters, capable of defeating any enemy. However, as good as they may seem I’ve never actually seen them fight and until I do so I will continue to believe that the men I have beside me are the best of the best.

With a nod from me the guys stepped up, their heads held high as I started naming them off, “This is Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and Min Yoongi,” I paused to turn to my left, “This is Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin, and Kim Taehyung.” 

I could feel that the air was still tense, all guys on both sides staring each other down. I opened my mouth to speak once more before Minseok beat me to it, “Before we get going… I’d like an apology for not only myself but for what you did to Sehun.”

I scoffed at that, my mouth upturning slightly as I couldn’t believe my ears, “Me? Apologize? I don’t think you have the right to ask that of me.”

“I’m pretty sure your father would think otherwise.” He said with a cocky grin on his face.

“You son of a bitch.” I heard Jimin say under his breath and before I could say anything he charged for Minseok.

Being the fastest out of all of us he got to Minseok before any of us could blink, his hands grabbing his collar, “How dare you speak to her like that?! Just who do you think you are?”

I reached out to grab Yoongi’s wrist to stop him from going over there, seeing him take a step forward. I raised a hand to tell the others to remain where they were, seeing Minseok do the same with his guys.

“Jimin, let him go.” I said as calmly as possible, wanting to diffuse the situation before it got worse.

“No, this punk deserves a good beating. Because of him your father-”

“Park Jimin that’s enough. Let him go.” I said in a steady voice, seeing Jimin’s jaw set.

“NOW! That’s an order!” I raised my voice, seeing how he hadn’t let Minseok go.

I was feeling uneasy with the look in Minseok’s eyes, smirk adorning his face. Before any of us could even blink Minseok had broken out of Jimin’s grasp, his own hand grabbing at Jimin’s neck. I reached out my other hand to grab at Jungkook’s wrist, stopping him from going towards them as I could practically see him shaking with rage. I gave all of them a look, my eyes flashing their bright blue color to tell them that if they took another step they’d be dealing with me afterwards.

“Minseok…” I trailed off, warning him with my tone of voice that this wouldn’t end well.

He simply grinned as his claws dug deeper into Jimin’s neck. From where we were standing I could see Minseok’s eyes had turned blue, his fangs poking out of his mouth. I could see the blood seeping out of Jimin’s neck as he desperately tried to get Minseok to let him go.

“Kill him and my whole coven will rip you all to shreds in seconds.”

“Let him go, your father wouldn’t be too pleased if you started a war with Ferox because you killed one of their own.” Junmyeon spoke up, clearly worried about how the situation was going. 

Minseok’s eyes met mine for a split second, winking in my direction before throwing Jimin aside. I ground my teeth together as Jimin’s back hit a nearby tree, hearing him groan in pain as he clutched at his neck. I nodded my head in Seokjin’s direction, giving him the go ahead to go help Jimin and to treat his wound. I slipped something that’d help Jimin heal faster into Jungkook’s hand, quietly telling him to help Seokjin take Jimin to one of the cars.

“Yoongi, Taehyung, get in the 8 seater, tell Jungkook to join you after he and Seokjin put Jimin safely into a car. Namjoon, Hoseok, you two will be riding in the second car. Tell Seokjin that he’ll be riding with Jimin in the third car.” I told them, seeing them nod before doing as they were told.

“I’m still waiting for that apology, princess.” Minseok spoke, the guys stopping in their tracks.

I gave them all a look that said to ignore him and continue with what they were doing. They hesitated before they headed to the cars I told them to go to. With a sigh I looked back at Minseok, “I’ll admit I was in the wrong for attacking you.”

He smiled at that, “But, I was not in the wrong for what I did to Sehun. If anything I’m the one that is owed an apology from him.”

Sehun took a step forward, the annoyance on his face evident, “Why you little-”

“Oh Sehun!” Junmyeon yelled, glaring at the taller man, “I will not lecture you again on this, you know very well that what she did was justified. I’d have done the same thing if I were her.”

I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head in confusion at seeing him speak that way to one of his own. Not even Minseok intervened when Sehun spoke out. Minseok simply stood there, an amused look on his face, “I got what I wanted...well at least half of what I wanted. Let’s go.” He said, directing his last sentence to his men.

I turned on my heel, walking towards the car I told Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jungkook to get into. I was resenting my father already for the headache of a trip he forced me into making. I already knew it was going to be a long four hour ride to Puissance.


	7. Ambush

I ruffled the hair on the back of Jungkook’s head, silently tell him to calm down and to not let his anger get the best of him. You see, Minseok thought it was a great idea to ride in the same car, saying something about it being more fun. So Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and him had joined Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook, and I in the eight seater. Yoongi was driving while Junmyeon sat up front with him, Jungkook sat in between Minseok and I in the middle seat and Baekhyun, Taehyung, and Chanyeol sat in the back.  
We had only been two hours into the drive and Minseok was already driving me crazy. The others he had with him were bearable, I’d even go so far as to say they were quite pleasant to be around.   
“What do we have here? Ah two love birds.” Baekhyun spoke up from his seat in the back, teasing tone in his voice.  
Yoongi scoffed at that, a grin spreading across Jungkook face as I rolled my eyes at his statement, “Something like that,” Jungkook said, knowing the relationship Yoongi and I had.  
At that Yoongi stepped on the brakes, all of us going forward in our seats. Yoongi turned in his seat, glaring at Jungkook, “Say that...one more time.”  
Jungkook simply chuckled, a smug look on his face as he seemed pleased with annoying Yoongi. Yoongi reached back to punch at Jungkook’s chest but before he could I stopped him. I took his fist in both my hands, feeling him relax as he looked at me.   
“Drive Yoongi.”  
He sighed, nodding and pulling his hand out of mine. Before he turned around though he slapped Jungkook on the side of the head. Jungkook whined softly as he rubbed at the spot, going starting to car and continuing the drive.   
I found it odd that throughout this whole thing Minseok stayed quiet. He usually always had something to say but he was staring out the window intently instead. I tapped on Jungkook’s shoulder, motioning to look over at Minseok.   
“Does he always stare out the window this intently?” I asked, getting the attention of everyone in the car.   
Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon all looked at him, wanting to see what I was talking about. I grew concerned at the alarmed look on Junmyeon’s face, he too looking out the window frantically.  
“How many?”   
“I count at least ten...could be more.” Minseok spoke, his eyes searching through the woods.  
“What going on?” I asked, feeling anxious about the way Chanyeol and Baekhyun seemed to tense in the backseat, as if getting ready for battle.  
“We’re being followed.”   
“What?!”  
“Drive faster.” Minseok ordered, the urgency in his voice clear.  
Yoongi tightened his grip on the steering wheel, annoyed with being told what to do but stepping on the gas pedal nonetheless, increasing the speed. I reached over to grab Minseok’s arm, “Will you tell me who the hell is following us?!”   
Before he could answer something hit the side of the car. I felt Jungkook cover my body with his, his arms going around my frame as the car flipped over several times. I groaned as the car landed upside down, all of us hanging from our seats. My head was spinning as I reached to unbuckle my seatbelt, the others going to do the same, grunting as they hit the roof of the car that was underneath them instead of above. I pushed myself up, opening my mouth to speak but stopped short as the door on my side was yanked open. I barely had time to scream as I felt my back hit a tree, the trunk of the tree splitting in two due to the force of the impact.   
I shifted, ready to tear whoever it was that did this to pieces. I growled, baring my teeth but being cut short as a heavy paw pressed down on my chest. My eyes widened in fear at the gray wolf in front of me, snapping it’s teeth, a growl low in it’s throat.   
Frantically looking around for help I noticed all eight of Minseok’s men were fighting alongside my seven guys against ten werewolves, even Minseok was fighting. The guys clearly outnumbered them but the wolves were twice their size, two or three of them having to fight together to bring one wolf down.   
I tried clawing at the wolf, only succeeding in angering it. I let out an ear splitting scream as it dug its teeth into my shoulder. It moved it’s head from side to side, it’s teeth practically destroying the flesh and muscle in my shoulder. Tears pricked at my eyes as it dislodged it’s teeth from my shoulder. I curled up into a ball on the floor, the pain radiating all over my body. I looked up at the wolf, seeing it shift back, a man now standing before me. I tried crawling away but I was too weak from the wound in my shoulder to even prop myself up on my arms. He reached down, grabbing my neck as he lifted me off the ground. With a sadistic smile he pulled out a syringe. I struggled to get out of his grasp, seeing that the syringe was filled to the brim with silver. Silver didn’t kill us but it weakened us and it sure was painful.   
“Your father sends his regards.” He said and without a second thought he plunged the needle into my neck, a scream louder than the first leaving my mouth.   
The moment the silver entered my bloodstream it felt like my whole body was on fire. I barely noticed that the man was ripped away from me, my body hitting the ground as I writhed in pain. I screamed, clawing at my neck, as if I could take the silver out. The pain was too much, my vision going in and out of focus. I couldn’t keep my eyes open as my body shut itself down to prevent me from feeling any kind of pain. 

-Minseok’s P.O.V-

“Ara!” I yelled, seeing that mutt inject something into her throat.  
By the sound of her scream and how much pain was behind it I guessed it was silver that was injected into her. I ripped the son of a bitch off or her, the rest of his pack running off as soon as he injected her. I cradled her body in my arms, watching her claw at her neck, screaming one last time before going limp in my grasp.  
I glared at Yoongi as he pushed me away from her, grabbing her into his arms. He shook her, trying desperately to wake her up. “Ara...wake up. Come on...please.”   
“Give her to me.”   
“Go to hell.” He snarled out, his eyes shining a bright red.  
“We need to take her back to my coven. The doctor’s we have there can help her.” I said softly, knowing this was a delicate situation, I didn’t want her dying as much as he did.   
“We have our own doctors. We’re taking her back home.”  
“We don’t have time for this! Silver doesn’t kill us but the right amount of it will sure as hell get us close to it! Pureblood or not!” I yelled, done being nice.  
He looked down at her for a second before nodding. I motioned Chanyeol over, telling him to get her to the coven as fast as possible. He nodded, picking her up into his arms, Junmyeon getting ready to follow him before he took off.  
“Jimin and Jungkook go with them. If anyone and I mean anyone tries to get in the way you kill them do you understand me.” Yoongi ordered, the two letting out a ‘yes, sir’.   
And with that they were off, leaving the rest of us behind. I stood from my crouched position, Yoongi following. I turned my attention to Namjoon, seeing him walk over to us, clutching his arm.  
“Judging by the way they scattered after Ara was injected my best guess is that they were after her. The question is why?”  
“I didn’t get to hear what that bastard said to her.” I sighed out, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.  
“Don’t worry about it, we’ll figure it out on our own. You should take your guys and head to your coven.” Yoongi spoke without looking at me, calling over Hoseok and Taehyung afterwards.  
“What do you mean don’t worry about it?”  
“Hoseok contact Kangjun, he should know about this, Taehyung, go help Seokjin treat the wounded. Namjoon go have him take a look at that, it doesn’t look like it’s just a scratch.” He spoke ignoring me and talking to the others, sending them off.  
He turned to walk away from me but I grabbed his arm roughly before he could, “I’m talking to you.”  
“Yeah well I’m not.”  
“I’m just trying to help, what the hell’s your problem?” I asked, trying to keep the conversation civil.  
“My problem is you. I don’t like you, plain and simple. Ara’s the one that got hurt and from how I’ve seen you talk to her you aren’t quite fond of her. You should be quite happy about this really. It’s taken all the self control I have to not tear your head right off but I’ve held back for her sake.”  
I scoffed, flashing him my blue eyes as I was getting agitated with the way he was talking to me, “I thought people from Ferox had better manners than that. You should accept help whilst I’m still offering it.”  
He smiled, a fake smile at that, bowing slightly, “Thanks, but no thanks. Ara is my responsibility, this happened under my watch and I’ll be the one to handle it with my men. So if it’s okay with you I’ll get going. Have a safe trip home...sir.”  
And with a last glare sent my way he walked away from me entirely, gathering his men. I cursed under my breath, kicking at a rock in annoyance. I called Kyungsoo over, “Follow them. The rest of us will head back for the mean time, update me if they come up with something.”  
He nodded but hesitated, “But...may I ask why?”  
“Just do it, I’ll fill you in later.” I said, walking away from him and towards the other five that were waiting for me.  
Whether or not my help was wanted they were going to get it one way or another.


	8. Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think in the comments :)

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

 

“Kangjun...uh I mean...sir. I don’t--I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Namjoon stuttered out, trying to stop Kangjun. 

“Sir he’s right, the doctor says it’ll take another few days for the silver to completely leave her system. It was only yesterday when we were attacked.” Hoseok spoke up, quickening his pace to walk alongside him.

Kangjun stopped walking altogether, I had to grab onto the back of Taehyung’s shirt to stop him from running into Kangjun’s back. Kangjun sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face before looking over the seven of us.

“Why are you all here? Someone should be with Ara.”

“Minseok has two of his people watching her right now.” Seokjin spoke nonchalantly.

I ground my teeth together at hearing his name, annoyed that Kangjun forced us to work together. He thought the more people we had working on this the better.

“What about you...anything you have to say about this?” 

I kept my head down, hands behind my back, “I’m sorry. She wouldn’t have to be in a hospital bed if I had been more prepared.”

“No we all should-”

I cut Jimin off, raising my head to look at Kangjun, “I take full responsibility for this. I’ll deal with any and all punishment.”

Kangjun let out a breathy laugh, placing a hand on my shoulder, “There won’t be any punishment...the loyalty and love you all have for her is the reason I’ve trusted and recommended you for the position of taking care of her. God knows she’s never received any love from that bastard Hang Suk.”

“Sir...are you-”

“No. Not yet, I don’t think she’s ready. We’ll tell her when the time comes.” He said with a sigh, “I’d like to see her before I go.”

I nodded, leading him to her room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at seeing Jongdae and Jongin standing outside instead of where I last saw them inside the room with Ara. Before anyone could say anything I ran into the room, stopping as I saw Minseok standing at the foot of her bed. Without thinking, I stomped over to him, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt roughly and slamming him up against the wall. 

“We had a deal. I specifically told you to stay away from her. What part of that escaped your understanding?” I growled out, annoyed with the smug look on his face.

“I just came by for a visit, that’s all.”

“Why you little-”

“Yoongi, take a walk.” Kangjun spoke, cutting me off as he walked into the room.

I set my jaw, letting Minseok go before doing as I was told. 

 

-Minseok’s P.O.V-

 

“All of you, get out, I’d like a word with him.” Kangjun said, the others leaving without hesitation while Jongdae and Jongin lingered by the doorway.

I nodded, silently telling them that I’d be fine, “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“Why do you want to help? From what I’ve seen and heard every encounter you’ve had with Ara was never pleasant...I want to know why the sudden change of heart?” He spoke, not looking at me as he looked down at Ara who was still unconscious. 

“I...don’t know.” I sighed out, for some reason finding myself unable to lie to him.

“Do you have an ulterior motive?”

“Well...no but-”

“Then why?”

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say as I thought it over.

 

-Flashback to a few days ago-

 

“What are you doing?”

For some reason I spazzed out, losing my grip and falling to the floor face first. I quickly scrambled off the floor and leaned against one of the trees, acting like nothing happened, “N-nothing.” 

Yixing rolled his eyes while Junmyeon just glared at me. I pushed myself off the tree, giving him a look in return, “Yah...what’s with the fire behind your eyes?”

“You know why.” Junmyeon said, looking behind me as he heard her laugh.

“Calm down, it’s not what you think.” 

“It better not be, we didn’t come all the way over here so you could set your sights on m-”

“Yah!” I raised my voice, cutting him off, not liking what he was implying, “Watch that mouth of yours, we may be friends but you have no right to speak to me like that.”

He set his mouth in a thin line, bowing apologetically. I sighed, turning away from him, turning back to look at Ara as she jumped on Namjoon’s back and snatched the book right out of his hands. I smiled softly as she covered his eyes with her hand and threw the book over to Taehyung.

 

-Flashback over-

 

I smiled at the memory, remembering how she was all smiles when she was with her seven guys. Truth be told I have no idea why I’m so drawn to her. It may have something to do with they way she speaks to me, daring to say things no one else would. It might have something to do with the way she carries herself, or how she doesn’t stand for anyone’s bullshit, I honestly don’t know. One thing I do know is that I want to get to know her better.

“Let me ask you something first...why are you so concerned over it? You should be happy about receiving help from my coven.”

He smiled at that, “Now that’s where you’re wrong. I could do this on my own if I wanted to but because Hang Suk refuses to use any of the resources the coven has to offer, I had no choice but to accept your help.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to help find who did this to his own daughter?” I asked, confused.

“Because she’s not his daughter,” He said softly, grabbing her left hand in both of his, “She’s mine.”

“And as her father I’ll tell you this once nicely, if I have to tell you again...well for your sake I hope I won’t have to tell you again. I see that look in your eyes, whether you know it's there or not I can’t tell but, when you figure it out I want you to forget about it. I’ll never allow such a thing, at least not until you’ve convinced me otherwise and right now the odds aren’t particularly in your favor.”

 

-

 

“Junmyeon!” I yelled, barging into his room.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Kangjun was  _ the _ Seo Kangjun?! Do you have any idea-”

“I do, what of it?” He asked, his eyes never leaving his phone.

I snatched his phone out of his hands, ignoring how he flashed his eyes in irritation, “The hell do you mean what of it? Did you also know that he’s Ara’s-”

“Yes I did and before you say it the answer to that is also yes.” He replied, snatching his phone back out of my hands.

“Then that means…” I trailed off, realization hitting me.

“I sometimes forget how oblivious to these things you are.” Junmyeon said nonchalantly, Chanyeol who had been sitting quietly up until this point burst out laughing.

I reached forward to slap him upside the head, “I’m not oblivious...I just never thought-”

“That Seo Kangjun is Yoo Ara’s real father and true heir of Ferox and has been serving Yoo Hang Suk because he fears he may kill his only daughter.” 

“Do you have any idea what this means for you?!”

“It doesn’t mean anything unless I want it to mean something...and I really don’t.”

“How can you be so nonchalant about this?” Chanyeol asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

“I just am.” 

I scoffed, going to say something else but closed my mouth as Taehyung burst through the door, “We found them.”

 

……

 

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

 

“Where are they?!” 

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea for you to go in there in your state.” Minseok said, going to put his hand on my shoulder but I stepped back before he could.

“I really don’t want advice...especially not from you. Now I suggest you move on your own or I move you out of the way, your choice.” I threatened taking a step towards him.

“Look I know how you're feeling-”

I scoffed, holding back a laugh, “I highly doubt that.”

“You want to go in there and tear them limb from limb, skin them alive as you torture the answers you want to hear out of them. You want to make them regret being born because you want them to pay for what they did to Ara. You want them to fear waking up in the morning cause you’ll be there to tear into them again. You’ll keep them on the verge of shifting, knowing that that is one of the most painful things for them. You want them to feel all the pain they made Ara feel ten times over.”

I stood back, stunned with what he was saying. That was exactly what I wanted to do. I didn’t want to kill them, on the contrary. I want them to beg for their deaths but they would never get it, going through the nightmare I had in store for them over and over again. But if he also feels like this as well...then that means...

I grabbed him by the collar roughly, slamming him up against a wall harshly as I felt myself shift, “Now you listen here and you listen good. Any and all thoughts you have about  _ my _ Ara you better forget about them right now do you understand me?”

“And who the hell are you to demand that of me?” He growled, his hands coming up to grab at my own collar, shifting.

He pushed me back but I held him off, the two of us using all our strength to try and overpower the other, “For one, I’m the one who protects her and that means protecting her from the likes of you. And two, I’m her boyfriend so that gives me the right to knock your teeth in for even looking at her.” 

He let out a laugh, pushing me back, "Why in the world would she be with someone like you, huh? I’ll tell you what I’ll back off when she tells me to but until then you have a little competition.” 

I shoved him away from me, glaring at him before pulling my fist back, punching him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back, his hand going up to his jaw as he moved it from side to side. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he lunged at me. I was ready for him, flipping him onto his back after he tackled me to the floor. I grabbed onto his collar, holding him still as I delivered another punch to his face, his lip busting open. He growled, bringing me down to sink his teeth into my neck. I groaned, shoving him off of my as I clutched at my neck. I swung my right hand, my claws digging into his chest. He kicked at my own chest, sending me back. I growled as I went for him again, angry when I felt two pairs of arms holding me back, seeing Jongdae and Yixing grab Minseok, holding him back. 

I struggled against the two holding me, finding out it was Jimin and Hoseok who held me in a death grip. I glared at Namjoon who blocked my view of Minseok, catching a glimpse of Junmyeon do the same with Minseok. I tried shoving Hoseok and Jimin off of me, but they refused to let go.

“Let. Me. Go.  _ Now _ !”

“That’s enough!” Kangjun yelled, “Jimin, Hoseok, get him out of here now!” 

I continued to struggle against the two, throwing curse words at Minseok as I was livid, my anger not leaving. If he thinks this is over he is sorely mistaken, I won’t let this go.


	9. Revalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse as to why I took this long to upload....rip

_ 2 days later _

 

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

 

I cursed as I felt the bandages around my neck, refusing to take any of the medication. Even as a vampire I couldn’t do anything about a wound made by a pure blood. Kangjun also told the doctors to only bandage me up, saying something about it being my punishment so I couldn’t take anything to speed up my healing even if I wanted to. 

Sighing I took a seat, reaching over to grab Ara’s hand in both of mine, my concern growing as she still hasn’t woken up. It’s been three days since the attack and she still hasn’t budged. The only sign we had that she was still alive was the constant beep of the machine she was hooked up to. Still, I couldn't help but worry, wanting her to wake up as soon as possible so I could hold her in my arms. I wasn’t the only one feeling like this, all the guys missed having her around, the environment too quiet for our liking without her sarcastic remarks. Even Namjoon missed her back talking, the two of them always having to say something to the other.

Since my fight with Minseok I hadn’t left Ara’s side, wanting to be here when she woke up. However I did have to fight the urge to knock Minseok’s teeth in every time he came in for one of his little visits. He wouldn’t say anything as he just leaned against the wall across from her bed, staring down at her. I hated seeing that look in his eyes every time he looked at her, it made my blood boil just thinking about it.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” I said under my breath, seeing Minseok walk in.

“I’m not here to fight you...well at least not now, I don’t think Ara would be too pleased with me if I killed you now.”

I scoffed, “Please, you kill me?”

“You know I can if I really wanted to.”

“Go ahead then, punk. Do it. Let’s see if you’re more than just talk.” 

“Let’s take a walk outside, see who comes back alive.” He said, taking a step towards me.

“Touch him and I’ll tear you to pieces and burn your entire coven to the ground.” 

 

-

 

-Ara’s P.O.V-

 

“What?” Minseok asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him as I went to sit up. I smiled slightly, feeling Yoongi wrap his arm around my waist, helping me up. I looked up at him, but frowned immediately, seeing the bandages around his neck. I reached up, frown deepening as he pulled away.

“Who did this to you?” 

He stayed quiet, a shake of his head telling me to let the issue go. But how the hell did he expect me to let it go? Like hell I would ever let something like this go especially since it was him. He kept his mouth shut however, refusing to tell me. I sighed, grabbing his face in my hands and moving his head to the side so I could examine the wound better. He started to protest but shut his mouth when I shot him a look.

“Why is it all bandaged up like this? You should’ve healed by now…” I trailed off, thinking about it for a few seconds until it hit me.

I turned to Minseok, a low growl in my throat. Before either of the two could react I was across the room, my hand grabbing at Minseok’s throat roughly. He didn’t seem to resist as my grip on him tightened.

“I let it slide when you laid a finger on Jimin, even though I wanted to wipe that smug look off your face, but Yoongi? Boy are you in for a world of pain, you’ll be begging me to kill you once I’m through with you.” I growled, letting my claws dig into his flesh.

He didn’t say a word as he winced, he didn’t even try to get me off of him, “I’ll tell you this once and only once. Touch any of my guys again and I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell. I’ll make you watch as I kill all the people you ever cared about, burn this damned coven to the ground with everyone in it and let you live the rest of your life as a rogue. Do you understand me?” I snarled, grinding my teeth in anger.

He slowly nodded, making me let him go. As soon as my hand left his throat I felt like the whole room was spinning. I stumbled back, clutching my head with my hand, my eyes closed shut. I felt Minseok put his hands on my shoulders , trying to steady me but I was still angry and refused his help.

“Don’t touch me.” I said, pushing Minseok away, Yoongi coming up from behind to scoop me up in his arms.

I relaxed when he laid me back on the bed, his arms around me as he held me close, “Don’t over exert yourself, there still might be some silver lingering in your bloodstream. You need to take it easy for at least another few days.” 

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

I sighed, knowing it useless arguing with him right now. Nodding, I sat criss crossed, noticing that Minseok was still in the room. I said nothing as he just stared at me, silence enveloping the room. My attention was diverted to the door, a smile growing on my face at seeing Namjoon and Hoseok walk in. Hoseok immediately came up to me, ignoring the others. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest, feeling him hug me tightly in return.

“Hoseokie~”

He chuckled at that, pulling back from the hug and grabbing my face in both of his hands, “I’m so glad you’re awake. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I missed my beautiful ray of sunshine.” I cooed, a huge smile spreading across his face.

He brought me in for another hug, his chin resting atop my head. I scooted over on the bed, giving him room to sit down as I basically clung onto him, my arms locked around his waist.

“Kangjun wants to see the two of you.” Namjoon spoke up, his statement directed to Yoongi and Minseok.

Minseok left without a word, a frown on his face. Yoongi ruffled my hair before leaving, telling me to take it easy. After Yoongi left, Namjoon came up to the two of us, reaching out to ruffle my hair, much like Yoongi did. I smiled fondly at him, unwinding my arms from around Hoseok to bring him in for a hug.

“Now, what did I miss?”

 

……

 

“Minseok is really starting to get on my last nerves.” I sighed, resting my chin on Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin and Taehyung had walked in a bit early, Hoseok having to leave, much to my disappointment. Jungkook and Seokjin were apparently busy with something so they weren't able to visit. I’d see them all later so I wasn’t too disappointed.

I had my arms slung over Jimin’s shoulders from behind since he was sitting in slightly in front of me. Taehyung had taken a seat at the foot of the bed, Namjoon sitting in the chair Yoongi had occupied earlier. He had just finished going over what happened since I’ve been unconscious. I was more annoyed than angry at this point with Minseok, I was even a bit disappointed in Yoongi for letting Minseok get under his skin. 

I noticed however when he told me about them capturing that bastard that did this to me all three of them tensed when I asked if they had gotten any information out of him. Taehyung had quickly interjected, saying how he refused to talk but the way Namjoon shifted in his seat told me otherwise. I didn’t push the matter, having gone through enough today.

“How are you guys getting along with the others? I mean I know for a fact Minseok’s a handful but what about the rest of them?”

“They’re pretty decent guys to be honest, sometimes even Minseok’s bearable once you get passed his arrogance.” Taehyung spoke, looking up at the ceiling as if in deep thought.

I scoffed, thinking Taehyung was out of his mind for saying that, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get used to him and I hope I won’t have to. We should all be going back home once this damned silver is completely out of my system.”

The three of them shared a look, one I didn’t like as they stayed quiet, avoiding my gaze. I was about to question them when a man and woman I’ve never seen before walked into the room. The guys all stood up, immediately bowing to the two respectfully, their heads down as the man and woman came to stand by the foot of the bed. I stared at the two in confusion, wondering who they were. They must have been pretty important people for the boys to show them this much respect.

“We’d like to have a few minutes alone with her.” The man said, the boys bowing before leaving me alone with the two.

“Who are you two exactly?”

The woman smiled softly, the man speaking for the two of them, “I’m Kim Myung Soo and this is my wife, Lee Eun Soo.”

At hearing those names I immediately got up, bowing respectfully. I kept my head down as I introduced myself, mentally yelling at myself for not recognizing them.

"It's a relief you're awake, we were all starting to worry." His wife, Eunsoo said.   
"Before we start talking about anything else I'd like to apologize for my son's behavior, he’s a little rough around the edges but he's a good kid." She continued, speaking lightly of her son.   
"I can also be difficult at times so it's quite alright." I said, trying to take on some of the blame when deep inside I knew Minseok poked at my buttons and forced me to react the way I did.   
I looked up to see them both smiling softly, "Well now that that's out of the way I'd like to discuss the arrangements of your stay here for the next few weeks." Myungsoo said, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.   
"Weeks? No, I mean thank you for your concern but I should be heading home by tomorrow."   
"I see you haven't spoken to Kangjun yet. You should speak with him thoroughly about what they've found out from the wolf they captured. We've already agreed to let you all stay for as long as you'd like, having your brother here should make the stay a little more bearable."   
I was more confused than ever, the guys not mentioning anything about having captured one of the wolves, much less about anything they found out. However that wasn't what stuck out to me.   
"Brother? I don't have a brother, I'm an only child."   
"You've been kept in the dark for quite a long time Ara. Your brother's been here with us since before you were born." Eunsoo said, Myungsoo continuing for her, "We've housed your brother on your mother's request...I'm sure she at least mentioned something to you."   
"No...this is the first I'm hearing of it." I spoke, sort of in a daze, "Um...may...may I ask who he is?"   
"He's one of the men Minseok has around him, he's actually best friends with your brother. They've been inseparable ever since your brother arrived."   
"But I think it's not our place to say, you should find out yourself. They're all in the den right now, including your men." Myungsoo said.   
When those words came out of his mouth I bowed quickly before leaving the room. The thoughts in my head jumbled together, not knowing what to make of this news. I shook my head as I made my way down the hall, stopping just before walking into the den. I could hear them all talking amongst themselves, they were actually quite loud. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning the corner.


	10. Truth

I cursed under my breath, having bumped head first into someone. I stumbled back a bit, grabbing onto the person who reached out to steady me. I looked up to see that it was Minseok.    
"Are you alright?"   
I nodded slowly, not saying a word, done bickering with him. If I was going to stay here for awhile I might as well get along. He was caught off guard that I didn't push him away at seeing his face, his eyebrows seeming to furrow in worry.   
"Are you sure you're alright? You should've pushed me away by now."    
"I'm fine. Can you um, let me go now?" I asked, my voice small as I realized everyone had turned to stare at us.   
I sent a reassuring smile at Yoongi before walking over to sit next to him, immediately feeling at ease, "Did you need anything?"   
I nodded, my mouth suddenly not wanting to open as I became nervous. I had no idea why I was nervous but the thought of meeting a brother I never knew I had made me anxious.   
"I think something's wrong with her." Minseok spoke up from his place on the other couch.   
"I'm fine. I just...I just heard some really jarring news and I don't know how to feel about it." I spoke, still in a bit of a daze.   
"First I'd like to ask if any of you knew I had a brother?" I asked, seeing how all seven of them tense up at my words.   
I closed my eyes and nodded, taking that as my answer, "Next...I'd like to know which one of you is it." I spoke, looking at the others in the room.   
My eyes roamed over all eight of their faces, stopping at Minseok's. He smiled softly and nudged his head to his left slightly. Immediately my eyes went to the man next to him, seeing Junmyeon stand up, taking a step forward.   
"You don't know how long I've had to wait to meet my own sister. I've only been able to watch you from afar." He said with a sad smile, his eyes seemingly glazed over.   
I felt a tear fall, immediately getting up and wrapping my arms around him. By this point he and I were alone, the others giving us some space. I buried my face in his chest, the both of us holding onto each other tightly. I pulled back slightly after a few seconds, looking up at him. Now that I really took a good look at him the two of us shared quite a bit of physical similarities.   
We had the same straight dark brown hair, dark brown eyes to match. I noticed he had the same button nose everyone said I had. He even had a small lone freckle on his hairline, right by his ear like mother and I did.    
"Why did it take so long for me to find out about you?" I asked incredulously.   
"Yoo Hang Suk would've killed us both if I revealed myself to you."    
I tilted my head in confusion, "Why do you speak of him as if he's not our father?"   
He smiled softly before leading us to the couch, pulling me down next to him, "Because he's not."   
"Wait. So you're telling me...that the man I've thought was my father for the past hundred years isn’t really my biological father?" I asked, completely confused.   
None of this made any sense. Mother wouldn't have kept something this big from me unless it was on a strictly need to know basis, and I apparently didn't need to know. I combed the hair that had fallen over my eyes back with my fingers, stopping in front of him.   
"If he isn't my father than who is?"   
He grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room. I had no choice but to follow him, my curiosity getting the better of me. Honestly I wasn't even upset that Han Suk wasn't my father, he never acted like one so I never treated him like it. I only called him father because that's what I thought he was but now I actually felt relieved that he wasn't my actual father.   
I was snapped out of my thoughts as Junmyeon opened the door to one of the rooms in the house. I was even more confused at only seeing Kangjun sitting at the desk in the room. I walked in slowly, Junmyeon already standing in front of Kangjun. Kangjun probably wasn't able to see since I was standing behind Junmyeon.   
"What is it?"   
"I know this shouldn't have been revealed now but I really had no other choice in the matter so please don't be angry."   
"I'd never get angry at you, I couldn't even if I tried." Kangjun spoke in a soft tone.   
Junmyeon chuckled before stepping to the side, Kangjun's face paling as soon as he saw me standing there. His eyes turned stern as he rose from his seat, glaring at Junmyeon. He simply patted my head before leaving Kangjun and I alone.

“You. You’ve been there this whole time and-” I cut myself off, overcome with emotion.

Now this, this was something I was upset over. Not over the fact that Kangjun was my actual father, no, what upset me was that he had been there from the start. He stood by and watched as I was basically tortured for any little mistake I did for a hundred years.

“ _ One hundred years _ .” I whispered, not trusting my voice.

“You’ve stood right next to the bastard that beat me for  _ one hundred years _ and you did  _ nothing _ . You watched as your own daughter was on the verge of death several times and you did nothing!” I yelled, starting to get angry.

“You’d simply tell me to go through it, bear through the next few years until I took over. What kind of father-” I paused, taking a deep breath before I looked up at him, the tears flowing freely, “Do you know how many times I suffered at his hand? Physically, emotionally, and mentally? I grew up thinking something was wrong with me because my own father hated me, wanted me dead. And now I find out the one I thought was my father actually isn’t and my real father stood by as the monster known as Yoo Hang Suk took all his aggression out on me.”

“Ara I-”

“I’ve wanted to kill myself because of him! I’ve wanting nothing more than to leave this world where I had a father that absolutely hated me and a mother who had no power over said father. The  _ only _ reason why I am still here is because of those seven men that I know would die for me if need be.” 

“I’m glad you took the news of your brother better than this.” He said, a hard look on his face.

“That’s because I had no idea he even existed! But you-- you were there the whole time! You were the one to tie me to the god forsaken post every time! You-”

“Do you think I didn’t want to kill that bastard every time he laid a hand on you!” He cut me off, his voice booming off the walls, “Every time...I had to watch as my little girl received a beating over the smallest of things. I had to standby as he abused you and your mother, I couldn’t do anything because as much as it hurt to see you both like that I knew that if either of you died then-” He stopped mid sentence, his eye glazed over in tears.

“I know I’ve failed you as a father but you have to understand I had no choice. He threatened me with killing your mother, the love of my life, and my little girl who had no idea that her real father had been watching over her this entire time. He banished my first born and only son, keeping him away from all of us for the last two hundred years, long before you were born.” He choked out, now standing in front of me, reaching out for me.

I took a step back, stumbling over a piece of furniture, backing away from him, “No other choice? You could’ve told me, at least given me some sort of hint. Was I the only one left in the dark?”

He stayed quiet, avoiding my gaze. I let out a bitter laugh, my tears seemed to have a mind of their own as they refused to stop. I wiped at my face, storming out of the room. 

My chest heaved up and down as I continued to sob, staring down at the floor as I walked briskly through the hallway. Due to this I wasn’t looking ahead of me and managed to bump into someone. I kept my head down, my shoulders shaking, my tears never ending. I heard the voices of Chanyeol and Jongdae, making me look up to see that I had walked straight into Minseok, Chanyeol and Jongdae on either side of him. They all looked taken aback by the tears streaming down my face, Minseok setting his jaw as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Ara, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, his voice laced with concern.

I didn’t answer, taking a step forward and burying my face in his chest. I felt him tense, probably not knowing what to do. Quite frankly I myself had no idea what I was doing but I couldn’t stop myself. I felt him let out a sigh, his arms coming down to embrace me. One hand was placed on the back of my head while the other rubbed up and down my back soothingly. I choked on a sob as I scrunched his shirt up in my hands. I faintly heard him telling the other two to leave, the two of us staying in the hallway alone.

 

-

 

I woke up with a start, sitting up immediately. I cursed as the blood rushed to my head, the whole room spinning.

“Are you feeling better now?” 

I looked up to see Minseok standing in front of me, a glass of water held out to me. Taking the water I took a big gulp, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. Setting the glass down on the nightstand in the unfamiliar room I stared up at him in confusion.

“Where am I?”

“Yah...you were seriously going through some shit not to remember huh?” He said, somewhat tauntingly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, rolling my eyes, “Can you just answer the question and not be a dick about it, please?”

The small smirk fell from his face as a sigh left his lips, “You bumped into me crying your eyes out. I still have no idea why but all that crying had you exhausted and you basically passed out in my arms so I brought you here.” He said, sitting down in front of me.

“Mind telling me what happened, princess? Last I saw of you you were pretty happy in your brother’s arms.”

I scoffed, sitting crossed legged, combing my hair back with my fingers, “No but what I do mind is you calling me princess. I have a name if you’ve forgotten, it’s-”

“Ara, I know.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at the look he was giving me but let it go with a sigh. I clenched and unclenched my hands at the lingering anger I felt. I wasn’t angry about the fact that Kangjun was my father instead of Han Suk, I wasn’t angry about finding out about a brother I didn’t know I had, I was angry at the fact that I was the  _ only one _ who didn’t know.

“You know...nothing pisses me off more than being kept in the dark about something. What’s so hard about telling the truth? Why lie?” I spoke, mostly to myself as I let out a bitter chuckle.

“I wouldn’t even have been this upset if Kangjun was here with Junmyeon instead. But the fact that he was there from the start, he stood by as the bastard-” I cut myself off.

“By bastard I’m assuming you mean Yoo Hang Suk. Do I even want to know what he would do?” Minseok asked, a frown on his face.

“Nope...and I really don’t feel like remembering any of it right now.”

The both of us remained silent after that, my mind blank as I didn’t want to think about anything. With a sigh I got up, stretching my arms a bit.

“Well...thanks for the chat.” I simply said,heading for the door.

“Do you even know where your designated room is?”

I stopped at his question, my hand hovering over the door knob. I turned back to look at him, blank look on my face. He stood up, a small laugh leaving his lips.

“Why are you being nice all of a sudden? Last time I talked to you you were being a complete dick.”

He simply smiled at that, reached for the door knob, opening the door, “It’s fun seeing you get all riled up, but I can be tolerable at times. I’m not always a dick….like you think I am.”

With that he walked out of the room, leaving me dumbfound for a second before I snapped out of it. Might as well follow him, no use standing around like an idiot.


	11. Distance

A few days passed and the boys have kept their distance, a smart move on their part. They knew to steer clear when I was angry, although I've simmered down quite a bit I was still annoyed with the fact that they kept something like this from me. Even though they stayed out of my line of sight I could tell one of them would always follow me around when I would wonder around the woods or when I would walk around the nearest town. On top of that one of Minseok's men had been following me around as well. His scent was familiar but I wasn't exactly sure who it belonged to since I hadn't been around them for long periods of time.   
Today I was particularly annoyed with the fact that they were following me. So mid stride I stopped and turned on my heel, seeing two figures quickly hide behind trees.   
"You must really take me for some kind of idiot, huh? I think you both forgot I'm also a vampire, heightened sense of smell and hearing are a thing I was born with. Come on out." I called out, leaning back against a trunk of tree, my arms crossed over my chest.   
I waited about a minute, neither of them came out so with a sigh I called out the name of one with the scent I was extremely familiar with, "Park Jimin."   
Another few seconds passed before he took a tentative step out of his hiding spot from behind the tree. He kept his head down as he walked towards me. I couldn't help the small smile on my face at seeing how he fidgeted in his spot as he stopped in front of me.   
"I'm guessing Yoongi put you up to this."   
He muttered out a yes, finally looking me in the eye. He had an innocent smile on his face, hoping I wouldn't be angry at him. I let out a breathy chuckle as I shook my head, silently telling him that I wasn't angry. I moved my eyes away from his face, looking straight at the tree the other one hid behind.   
"There's no point to all this really. Either come out on your own or I bring you out." I called out, faintly hearing a sigh as he stepped out.   
He held his head up high as he walked towards me, bowing when he stood in front of me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried remembering his name. It took me a few seconds before a name popped up in my head.   
"Kyungsoo right?"   
He replied with a simply yes, a bow of his head, "Minseok just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." He said before I even had the chance to ask.   
Jimin scoffed from where he stood, rolling his eyes. I looked at him in amusement, an eyebrow raised. He quickly bowed his head, his hands behind his back as he avoided eye contact. I smirked, having fun at seeing him so obedient.   
"Walk with me." I simply said, pushing myself off the trunk and walking, not looking back.   
I knew they were following me as I felt their presence on either side of me. Jimin had come up to my right and Kyungsoo was on my left.   
"I don't think we've ever had the chance to talk much, I'm pretty sure you've already heard everything about me. So, tell me about you, how did you end up here?"   
"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo asked, obviously confused.   
"Were you a part of a different coven? A rogue maybe? Or were you born into this one?"   
He nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to respond before Jimin beat him to it, "Is this your way of trying to start a conversation?”

“No this is my way of distracting myself from wanting to go back to the main house and knocking Yoongi and Minseok’s heads together. I haven’t thought of a punishment for the two of you yet but if you continue the conversation I have already started I might let this whole issue slide.” I said lightly, an underlying threat in my light and nonchalant tone.

They stopped walking at that, letting me continue on my own. I let a smirk take over my lips at what they said amongst themselves.

“Is she always this terrifying?”

“Um...it varies from day to day.”

“Kyungsoo yah...are you gonna tell me or not.” I spoke, spinning on me heels to face them.

Almost instantaneously he responded, “I was a rogue.”

I quirked an eyebrow at that, my interest piqued, “How did you come to be a part of this coven?”

“I was...hunting when I came across the others.” 

I tilted my head slightly, confused. I took in his tense form, seeing how his fists were clenched tightly together as a distant look overcame his face.

“I’m guessing this is a sensitive subject.”

He simply nodded, uttering out a small apology. 

“May I ask how long ago?”

“About four hundred years.” He stated.

I looked to Jimin, seeing how he was already looking at me, “That’s around the same time you joined us right? What are the chances that the two things are related?”

“Close to nil, we’ve never seen each other before Minseok had come to our coven. I was scouted by Kangjun...I was never a rogue.” Jimin answered, the utmost truth coming from his lips.

“Why do say that like being a rogue is such a bad thing?” Kyungsoo asked, turning to face Jimin.

“Because it is. Rogues are nothing but bloodthirsty animals.”

“Not all rogues are the same.”

“They are in my book.”

“Yah!” I spoke, voice raised at seeing the two bickering.

“I didn’t ask him so you could berate him.” I said harshly, scolding Jimin.

Jimin simply stayed quiet, Kyungsoo and him still locked in a staring contest, trying to intimidate the other. I sighed and rolled my eyes, going over to slap them both upside the head, snapping them out of it. They both cursed as their glares turned to me, a teasing smile on my face.

“Okay before the both of you end up going at it I’ll ask something else. And this is for the both of you so feel free to answer. Why were those mutts from days ago after me? I don’t have any bad blood with their kind...not that I can remember at least.”

“I don’t think you’ll like the answer to that…” Kyungsoo said, a frown on his lips.

“Hang Suk sent them.” Jimin spoke up, an angered look on his face.

“I was kinda hoping my memory was wrong with that.” I sighed out, combing the hair that had fallen over my face out of the way.

“You knew?”

“I had a feeling. I guess I was right. The last thing the mutt said to me before he pumped me up full of silver was that my father sends his regards. Hang Suk must really see me as a threat if he hired a bunch of wolves to kill me.”   
"Maybe, but from what I've heard you haven't given him any reason to try and kill you off." Kyungsoo spoke up, sounding as if he was trying to comfort me.

“Did he say anything else?”

“You know what don’t answer that, I need a drink.”I said, a headache developing just thinking about any of this.

Before they could say anything I was off, heading towards the nearest bar. I knew they would follow me so I didn’t bother telling them where I was going. Arriving at the bar I plopped down in a booth towards the back. I ordered a few shots of Vodka and two beers for Jimin and Kyungsoo.

I was going to need those two to take me back to the coven because I was planning on getting shit faced drunk. Although it took longer for us to get drunk because of what we were the feat wasn’t impossible.

 

-

 

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

 

“It’s already passed midnight...they’ve been out the whole day.” I said, pacing in front of the door, waiting for Ara and Jimin to come back.

“Kyungsoo wouldn’t have let her do anything reckless. I gave him strict orders to stop her if she did.” Minseok said, leaning against one of the pillars that separated the kitchen and the livingroom.

“You better not be getting any ideas because of this.” 

“What? You pissed she’s finally warming up to me?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

I glared at him, setting my jaw at the look in his eyes, “I know for a fact she can’t stand you.”

He grinned at that, a malicious look in his eyes, “That’s funny cause just a few days ago she was in my room...on  _ my _ bed.”

“Why you little-” I growled out but was cut short as the front door opened.

At hearing the commotion coming from the door the both of us stopped bickering, turning to see a very intoxicated Ara being held up by Kyungsoo and Jimin. The two stumbled forward, Ara making it a bit difficult for the two. 

“How much has she had to drink?” Minseok asked, taking a step forward.

At the sound of his voice Ara’s head snapped up, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Minseok. She pushed Jimin and Kyungsoo away, standing on her own two feet...well more like swaying on her own two feet. She stumbled forward, pointing a finger at Minseok.

“Well if it isn’t the resident dickhead.” She slurred, looking at Minseok through hooded lids.

“I think you’ve had one too many, princess.” 

“Ara...let’s get you to bed huh.” I said but it sounded more like a question.

I grabbed her wrist in my hand gently, grabbing her attention. She looked at me and yanked her arm out of my grip, swaying on her feet.

“Don’t touch me.” 

“Ara…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I trust you with everything. I even tell you the things I’d rather keep to myself and you couldn’t even tell me something like this?” She said through teary eyes, suddenly sobering up a bit.

“Ara...this was something you didn’t need to know. We were all just trying to protect you.”

“I didn’t need to know? How many nights did I spend crying myself to sleep? How many times did I want to just run away and leave all this bullshit behind because of the man I thought was my father?” 

“How is that protecting me when I was beaten till I was on the verge of death hundreds of times!!” She shouted, most likely waking up everyone that was in the house.

“Ara I think that’s enough. He gets it.” Minseok spoke up, taking a step towards her.

“Stay out of this.”

“Give me a good reason why you didn’t tell me.”

“I have-”

“That’s not good enough!” She yelled cutting me off, a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

It hurt seeing her cry more than anything. I never wanted this for her, I never wanted her to be so upset over it. The moment I heard she found out from Chanyeol I wanted to run to her and comfort her. He told me all about how she ran into them with tears streaming down her face, how she broke out into sobs seconds later. It took everything I had in me not to go to her, not to hold her in my arms. I wanted to apologize a hundred times for not telling her, for keeping this secret for so long.

At my silence she scoffed and started walking away. Before she could get far I grabbed her wrist only to have her yank her arm out of my grip. What I didn’t expect was her hand making contact with my cheek. There was dead silence as the sound of the slap resonated through the living room. 

“Stay out of my sight for the time being, that’s an order. Unless I personally come looking for you I don’t want to see or hear from you do you understand me?” She spoke, her voice emotionless.

I kept my head down, my hair covering my eyes as I stayed quiet. I clenched and unclenched my jaw, staying absolutely still.

“I expect an answer, Min Yoongi.” 

I took a deep breath, swallowing my pride as I looked up, staring directly into her eyes.

“I understand.” 


	12. Mother

“Ara, you can’t keep doing this to your friends.” Junmyeon spoke up from his place on the other couch.

“Watch me.”

It had been another week since the incident with Yoongi. I regretted what I had done but not what I said. I knew I was being stubborn with this whole situation, blowing it a bit out of proportion but my pride didn’t let me apologize for my behavior. 

“Why are you being so stubborn?” He asked, exasperated with my behavior.

“Why are you being so nosy?” I shot back, not looking up from my phone.

“If I had known having a little sister would be like this…” He said under his breath.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one that wishes I was never born.” 

“I didn’t say that.”

I hummed in response, not wanting to get too deep into this conversation. The last thing I needed was talking about my darkest secrets with my older brother. I mindlessly scrolled through my phone, hearing him sigh when he got the hint that I was done with the conversation. I heard him get up from his seat, walking towards me and grabbing my hand, making me get up. I looked up at him, my eyes seemingly lifeless as I didn’t want to do anything.

“Come on, let’s go get some fresh air.”

“Where are we going?”

“Out, that’s where one usually goes to get fresh air.”

“You know I’m starting to see how we’re related.”

He chuckled at that, leading me out the back door. I put up little resistance as he dragged me too one of the cars out back. I didn’t say a word as I got in, but my curiosity did get the better of me once we were both in the car.

“Where are we going? Fresh air usually entitles being outside and not in a car.”

He snorted, reaching over to ruffle my hair, “ We’re gonna meet someone that will make you realize how unfairly you’re treating your friends and dad. Now buckle up and shut up. Your big brother will handle everything.”

 

-

 

Junmyeon drove for about an hour or so, the ride filled with his lousy jokes. Honestly I thought I was going to die. I have never met someone so unfunny in my one hundred years of living. I mean yeah sure some of his jokes were witty but they weren’t funny, they were more cringeworthy than not.

He finally stopped the car in one of the towns around Pussiance. With a sigh of relief I got out of the car, “I swear to God if you ever tell me a pun again…”

I trailed off, punching him in the arm, rolling my eyes at his whining, “That actually hurt Ara.”

“Oh boo hoo would you like me to call the wambulance for you?” 

“You are such a little shit you know that.” He retorted, pulling me into a headlock.

I groaned as I tried pushing him off of me, holding back on using all my strength just like he was. He grabbed at my ear, pulling on it with just the right amount of force to make me whine, telling him to let me go.

“I never thought I’d see the day where the two of you would get the chance to act like actual siblings.” Said a voice that belonged to someone that I hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever.

At the sound of her voice Junmyeon let me go, the both of us straightening out as we faced her. I stayed where I was as Junmyeon immediately walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, slightly lifting her off her feet. My heart clenched at the laughed that fell from her lips, realizing how much I’ve missed and needed her in the time I’ve been away.

“God, does it feel great to hug my own mother without worrying who might see.” Junmyeon said, his voice a bit strained.

Any other day I would’ve made fun of him for crying, never letting him live it down but I couldn’t bring myself to as tears of my own welled up in my eyes. In the two weeks that I had been at Pussiance the well being of my mother not once crossed my mind. I didn’t think to call her, too wrapped up in my own business to even think of the woman that gave birth to me, the woman that raised me. 

“Ara.”

That was all she had to say for the tears I was holding back to fall, cascading down my cheeks as I took in the warm smile she sent my way. Grinning from ear to ear I practically ran to her, clinging onto her like a small child. I relished in the feeling of her arms wrapped around me, finally realizing what people meant when they say nothing beats a mother’s hug. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, my arms around her tightening.

“I’m sorry you had to find out about all this the way you did.” She whispered, one of her hands coming up to caress the back of my head.

“I was going to tell you the day you left but I didn’t get the chance…” She trailed off, pulling back from our hug to wipe at my tears.

I shook my head, a small smile on my lips, “None of that matters, mom...I’m just happy that you’re here.”

She smiled at that, reaching out to grab both mine and Junmyeon’s hand, leading us towards the little diner behind us. Once inside we sat down in one of the booths towards the back, wanting a bit of privacy. Junmyeon and I sat on one side while she sat in front of us, ordering something for the three of us when the waitress came by to ask what we wanted.

We were all silent for a few minutes before my mother spoke up, a sigh leaving her lips, “Ara…”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the lecture that was to come. I kept my head down as she began speaking.

“I understand how you feel, I do...I know more than anything how much you hate being lied to but Ara...you have to stop this. This stubborn behavior you’re showing towards the boys and your father, it needs to stop. Do you even know what Hang Suk threatened your father with?”

“Our lives…”

“Not just that...but the lives of the entire coven. He would’ve destroyed the whole coven, killing off hundreds of innocent people. Your father stepped down from his position so not only you, me, and your brother could live but also everyone he ever welcomed into the coven; so that they could live and have families of their own.” 

She paused, reaching over to grab my hand in both of hers, “I’m not telling you to forget...but I am telling you to forgive. You have no idea how many times I had to hold your father back from killing Hang Suk, your lives and the lives of everyone in the coven more important.”

“And forgive the boys for god’s sake, they were just following orders. Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok had all fought alongside your father hundreds of years ago. All of them came from the same coven before forming Ferox, long before he recruited Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. All seven of those men have shown a tremendous amount of loyalty to your father, having sworn to take this secret to the grave to protect you.”

I stayed quiet, keeping my head down as I reflected over my actions. I was mentally kicking myself for being so damn selfish, not letting any of them explain properly, not wanting to hear any ‘excuses’ as to why I was kept in the dark. I felt a tear fall as I remember everything I had said not only to my father but to Yoongi, Yoongi receiving the short end of the stick.

“I’m such an idiot.” I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face.

“I could’ve told you that.” Junmyeon said, mocking me from his seat beside me.

I turned to glare at him, raising my fist to warn him that I wasn’t in the mood, cursing under my breath. All he did was stick out his chest, raising his own hand to say he wasn’t afraid to fight back, “What? Do it. I dare you.”

“Aish...I swear once we get back I’m going to beat you into the next century.” 

“I’d like to see you try.”  He said through a shit eating grin.

“You two have only spent two weeks together and you’re already at each other's throats.” Our mother said through a grin of her own.

I slapped his chest with the back of my hand only to have him slap me upside the head. I went to punch at his arm, stopping myself as the waitress arrived with what we ordered. I sometimes forget we can actually eat regular food, watching the waitress place hamburgers and fries in front of us.

“You’re lucky the food’s here or else I would’ve-”

“What, what huh?” 

“Yah...simmer down, the both of you and eat your food.”

We both shut our mouths at that, glaring at each other before doing what our mother said.

“I’m surprised Seojoon let you out of his sight.” I stated, mouth full of food.

“He’s been here the whole time.” She said, pointing to a table at the other side of the diner.

I turned to look at where she pointed, seeing the small smile on his face. I let a laugh pass my lips, sending him a wave as a hello. 

“Even I knew he was here.” Junmyeon said with a smug smile.

“You know you don’t always have to put your two cents in.”

“Oh but I do.”

“The world will still go round even if you don’t speak.”

“Sorry to break up this lovely reunion but we’ve gotta go, now.” Seojoon said hurriedly, grabbing my mother’s arm, pulling her up to stand.

We looked at each other in confusion but did as he said, Junmyeon grabbing my hand as we followed them. We were halfway through the diner when we were stopped by four men entering through the front door. We stopped in our tracks, turning on our heels and heading towards the back door. We were stopped once again as three men came in from the back door, both our exits blocked. 

“What’s going on?” My mother asked, Seojoon maneuvering my mother to stand behind him, Junmyeon doing the same with me.

“Hang Suk.” Seojoon said through gritted teeth, seeing the devil himself walk in.

By this point the diner had cleared out, that being the last thing on my mind as I glared at Hang Suk. He took a seat at a table a few feet in front of us, a smug smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” He said a sickly sweet smile on his face.


	13. Taken

I glared at the man I once called my father, hatred bubbling up inside me. It took everything in me to not walk over to him and pull his heart straight out of his chest, the only method known to kill our kind permanently. Junmyeon had shifted, as had Seojoon and I, our mother restraining herself.

“What do you want?” I snarled out, going to take a step forward but being stopped by Junmyeon as he shot me a look over his shoulder.

“I’m here to take back what’s mine. Your mother, you...and now your brother.”

We all stared at him stunned, Seojoon growling in the back of his throat as he stood in front of all of us, “They’re not going back.”

“Oh how I’ve waited for the day for you to defy me...now I can finally kill you.” Hang Suk said with a smirk, standing before Seojoon before any of us could even blink.

Hang Suk grabbed Seojoon by the throat, lifting him off the ground a few inches. As Seojoon struggled to get out of his grip Hang Suk plunging his hand straight into his chest, ripping out Seojoon’s heart. We all stared as Seojoon’s lifeless body fell to the floor, Junmyeon reacting immediately. What Junmyeon didn’t anticipate was Hang Suk’s men to grab him, one of them grabbing his throat in their hand.

“No!” I yelled, lunging for them before two pairs of arms grabbed me, restraining me.

“Ara stay back.”

“No. I just found you...I’m not losing you.”

“I really do hate breaking this up but we’re on a tight schedule. Put them in the car.” Hang Suk said without sparing us a second glance.

Junmyeon struggled against the two holding him as I did the same, refusing to go back to that hellhole. I fought back hard at seeing one of them dig their claws into his side, Junmyeon groaning out in pain.

“You son of a bitch.” I growled out, struggling against the two restraining me.

Tears were threatening to spill as Hang Suk had turned around to face Junmyeon, a smirk on his face as he slowly started sinking his claws into his chest. All my mother and I could do was watch as Junmyeon’s face contorted in pain, my mother struggling against them more at seeing Junmyeon in such danger. Junmyeon threw his head back, Hang Suk’s long claws digging deeper into his chest.

“No, please! We’ll go...just…please don’t hurt him.” My mother pleaded with Hang Suk, tears evident in her eyes.

Hang Suk smirked at that, removing his hand from Junmyeon, wiping the blood on his fingers on his shirt. Without another word he walked out of the diner, his men dragging us all out. I still struggled against their grip, cursing as they dug their claws into my arms. 

Something managed to catch my eye through my struggling. A few blocks away I could see Baekhyun and Taehyung staring at the situation with their mouths agape. Even from where I stood I could see their eyes had changed to their crimson red color. Taehyung immediately went to take action but was held back by Baekhyun. I could see Taehyung was trying to push Baekhyun off of him but to no avail. I shook my head at the two, silently telling them not to follow. 

My view of them was cut off as the men basically threw me into the car. I barely had time to catch my mother as they roughly pushed her into the car. A low growl emitted from my chest as I used all the willpower I had in me not to lunge at the bastards.

 

……

 

-An hour earlier-

 

-Yoongi’s P.O.V-

 

“You know you’re seriously bring the mood down by moping around.” Jongdae said with a teasing tone in his voice.

I didn’t answer as I simply glared at him, flashing him my red eyes to signify that I was in no mood to joke around. He put both his hands up in a display of surrender. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw when Minseok decided to sit next to me, draping his arm around my shoulders in a friendly way. We were anything but friends.

“I'm giving you five seconds to get your arm off of me. After those five seconds are up I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Minseok should know how you feel. Years ago he had someone do something similar. Her name was-”

“Yah!” Jongin was cut off from his rambling as Minseok gave him a warning look.

“Don’t mind him.” Minseok said, his arms still draped over my shoulder.

“Why are you acting like we’re friends all of a sudden? Last time I checked we completely hated each other.”

He scoffed, removing his arm and shoving me aside none too lightly. I growled lowly, silently telling him to watch it.

“I was just gonna give you some advice on the matter but you can forget it.”

“Like I'd ever take advice from you.”

“As much as I’d love to see the two of you go at it  _ again _ ...we have better things to discuss like I don’t know that Hang Suk situation.” Namjoon spoke, an irritated look on his face.

“Kangjun said he needs to speak to all of us, Ara included.”

“She’s probably with Junmyeon right now since I haven’t seen either of them in the last hour or so.”  Minseok spoke up, a bored tone to his voice.

“Taehyung you should go bring them back, I don’t want to give Ara another reason to hate us.” I told Taehyung, watching as he stood up immediately.

“Baekhyun go with him.”

The two nodded, leaving without a word. The whole room remained in silence, no one willing to break it. We stayed like that for at least thirty minutes, some of us not being able to handle it and whispering to the ones sitting next to them.

“I gotta ask-”

“I'd rather you don’t.” Minseok cut me off.

“Who was she?” I asked, silencing the ones that were whispering amongst themselves as they diverted their attention to us.

Minseok stayed silent for a few seconds before finally speaking, “Her name was Aruem. We had been together for roughly ten years. She found out something I did, didn’t like it and left. There was nothing I could do to stop her.”

“She died a year later...because I wasn't there to protect her. It’s been over four hundred years but it still feels like it was just yesterday.”

The mood in the room fell even more so, no one knowing what to say. After a few seconds of silence Minseok decided to speak up once more, “Don’t make the same mistake I did. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” 

I simply looked away, “If you know what it’s like to lose someone why are you trying so hard to get in between Ara and I?”

“I’m not...it’s just fun messing with you... and her.”

“Why you little shit.”

“I’ll admit I am attracted to her. Her personality interests me. She’s cute but sexy all at the same time, her confidence is also a huge turn on, and that body damn-”

“I swear to all that is holy if you finish that sentence I’ll tear you apart limb from limb.” I growled out, my teeth bared as I did everything I could to control myself.

“But...I’d never stoop so low as to take her from you. Until she personally tells me that she’s into me then I won’t cross that line. I know when to stop.”  

Before anyone else could utter another word Taehyung and Baekhyun burst through the front door. Both had on angry expressions, Taehyung more so than Baekhyun. They briskly walked over to us, the rest of us rising to our feet due to the look in their eyes. 

“What happened?”

“Where’s Kangjun?” Taehyung asked, completely ignoring me.

He walked forward, trying to go to Kangjun but I stopped him, grabbing his arm roughly.

“Answer me.”

“He took her. The son of a bitch took her.”

I let my hand fall to my side, the color draining from my face. Without thinking I headed for the door, ready to go after her. I didn’t get very far, Namjoon grabbing my arm to stop me. I roughly pulled my arm out of his grasp, heading straight for the door without a second thought. 

“Yoongi you can’t go after her.” Minseok said as he grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him.

“The hell I can’t.”

“Stop it! You’ll only get her killed.”

“Staying here and doing nothing  _ is _ killing her!! I am not gonna sit still and do nothing while that bastard could be torturing her for all I know!”

“Think about it! The moment Hang Suk sees you he’ll kill her!” He yelled, roughly pushing me into the wall.

“He’ll kill her if we do nothing!”

“No he won’t! Without her he has no leverage. Think for a second. He  _ needs  _ her. If she dies Hang Suk knows all hell would break loose. He knows that my coven is supporting Kangjun and if he touches a single hair on her head he knows going to war is inevitable.”

“So stop acting like a madman and listen to me for once.”

Before I had any time to respond Kangjun came storming into the living room. Taehyung must’ve told him what happened.

“All of you stand at attention.” He said, his voice oozing with authority.

We all just froze at his tone of voice, not knowing what to do. He seemed irritated by that, his eyes changing to their icy blue, “ **_Now!_ ** ” His voice seemed to boom throughout the whole house, some of the guys jumping in their place at how loud he was. Without a word we all stood in a line in front of him, none of us daring to go against him. He started pacing in front of us, his frustration practically radiating off of him.

“Sir…” I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“You were in charge of protecting her.” He sneered, standing directly in front of me.

I bowed my head, knowing nothing I said would help calm him down. I knew I was the one in charge of protecting her, all seven of us of were but my relationship with her was different. I should’ve been there, at least watching over her from a distance.

“Kangjun, I uh I mean sir...with all due respect...something like this was bound to happen. It was just a matter of time before Hang Suk took action.” Minseok spoke up from his place beside me.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you, you were supposed to be protecting Junmyeon. You’re parents had entrusted you with this task the day he arrived to your coven.”

“Like I said, it was bound to happen. If you had dealt with Hang Suk centuries ago something like this would’ve never happened.”

At the blink of an eye Kangjun had reached out to grab at Minseok’s throat. Kangjun bared his teeth at Minseok’s men as they moved to take a fighting stance. With the authority and power Kangjun held he managed to scare the seven men Minseok had by his side. With a murderous look he stared Minseok down, Minseok practically recoiling, trying to get away.

“You better watch that mouth of yours boy. I am in no mood for your fucking attitude. Treat me with some respect and mind your manners or I swear to god I’ll rip your heart out. Do we have an understanding?”

Minseok nodded slowly, stumbling on his feet as Kangjun let him go. I reached out to steady him, not knowing why I was helping Minseok all of a sudden. He groaned, rubbing his neck to relieve some of the pain, “Now I see where Ara gets that temper of hers.” he muttered under his breath. Kangjun heard this, taking a step towards Minseok again. I stepping in between the two, stopping whatever Kangjun had planned for Minseok.

“Sir we really should focus on getting Ara and Junmyeon back, along with their mother.” I said, cursing at Minseok in the back of my mind for getting Kangjun so riled up.

Kangjun gave Minseok one last glare before sighing and stepping away, "Here's what we're gonna do..."


End file.
